Damn Lucifer
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Lucifer decides to give Sam and Dean wings. When Crystal has to help Sam with them how will her mate react?


Sam, Dean and Alex were working a salt & burn case in Ohio when Lucifer popped in.

"Hello boys, girl" He greeted nodding to them.

"What do you want?" Dean sighed annoyed at the fallen archangel.

"Well aren't you a bundle of fun" He rolled his eyes at the hunter.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked closing a book.

"Just thought I'd stop to see how my former vessel and his siblings are doing" He shot a smile at Sam who in return sent him a glare.

"We're fine now go" Dean hissed.

"Fine" He disappeared with a flap of wings. A couple of minutes later Dean started to get a pain in his back and shifted uncomfortably.

"You ok?" Alex asked noticing him.

"My back hurts" He complained until he saw Sam shifting uncomfortably as well.

"Same" Sam said heading to the bathroom to get a look.

"HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed making Alex rush to the bathroom.

"Wha…holy crap" She stopped once she saw 4 large maroon wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. She turned around and noticed Dean had 4 white ones.

"10 guesses on who is responsible" She muttered walking over to Dean.

"LUCIFER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted looking up. Alex laughed and pulled out her phone. She dialled a number and waited for them to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Crystal chirped over the receiver.

"Crys, it's Alex we may have a problem over here you might want to check out" Dean started throwing around random curses while Sam manoeuvred out of the bathroom trying to scratch his now itchy wings.

"You might want to see this for yourself" Alex gave her the address of the motel and in a few seconds Crys and Cassie appeared.

"Hey guys….whoa what happened to you?" Cassie laughed pointing to Dean.

"Lucifer happened" He grumbled scowling. Crys noticed Sam trying to reach around his wings and went over to him.

"You ok Sammy?"

"No these wings itch like hell" He said pointing to the bottom set.

"Sit on the edge of the bed I'll see what the problem is" She smiled. He nodded and sat so she could kneel behind him.

"Cassie could you check Dean's wings in case he has any knotted feathers" She asked looked to her sister in law.

"Sure, Dean sit like Sam is"

"Ohh and a word of advice do not mention this to Ash or Michael" Crys warned as she began to unknot the feathers.

"Why?" Dean asked jolting a bit when Cassie started.

"It's kinda intimate for a person to….groom an angels wings and knowing Michael and Ash they could get possessive" She explained. Sam's eyes went wide and he stood up quickly.

"I am not dying because of stupid wings!" He exclaimed.

"Sit your ass down moose unless you want irritating feathers for however long this lasts" Cassie threatened holding Dean's shoulders firmly so he stayed seated.

"Where are Michael and Ash anyway?" Dean asked once Sam settled down again.

"I don't know they could show up at any minute" Crys smirked as Sam tensed in front of her. Half way through the grooming Crys sent a silent prayer to Raphael. He appeared in the room a few seconds later with electric like wings to the side of him.

"Show off" Crys muttered.

"Raphael?" Cassie asked looking over Dean's shoulders he looked at the two boys then to Crys.

"Why do these mud monkeys have wings?!" He demanded.

"Chill Raph it was all your stupid brothers doing" Crys tried to calm him.

"Could you reverse it before Michael and/or Ash get here?" Cassie asked.

"It should wear off in a couple of days at the most" He replied before disappearing.

"A couple of days?!" Dean shrieked making the girls laugh. They were almost done the grooming when Michael appeared in between the beds looking confused and going unnoticed by the boys and Alex.

"Hey babe" Crys greeted making everyone look at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He looked at Crys then to Sam who looked terrified.

"Blame your stupid brother" Cassie said drawing his attention to her.

"That still does not explain what you are doing" He flared his 6 golden wings in a possessive stance looking back to his mate.

"Told you he'd do this" Crys muttered removing her hands from Sam's wings.

"Relax babe they just had a few knotted feathers that were making them uncomfortable" Crys explained looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes. He lowered his wings a bit before glaring at Sam and Dean.

"You're lucky it was me and not Ash" He muttered sitting against the headboard behind Crys.

"Are you almost done this is extremely uncomfortable for me" Michael asked after a few more minutes.

"Yes Michael I'm almost done" Crys rolled her eyes at him. She heard Sam swallow deeply.

"Huh ya no these remind me of Balthazar's wings" She commented to herself getting a good look at Sam's wings.

"Why didn't you call Castiel to help with Dean?" Michael questioned looking at Cassie tending to Dean.

"I never thought about that" Alex said trying to laugh at Sam's terrified expression.

"Damn Lucifer" Dean muttered crossing his arms.

"Right I'm done here" Crys said patting Sam's head.

"Finally!" Michael exclaimed.

"I think somebody's jealous" Dean muttered smirking making Michael's head snap to him.

"Now why would I be jealous?"

"Because Crys spent two hours tending to Sam instead of you" Michael narrowed his eyes at him and flared his wings again. Dean's smirk dropped and he edged away from the pissed off Archangel.

"Ok time to go" Crys said hurriedly to Michael trying to ensure he doesn't kill anyone. Michael sent one final glare in Dean direction and zapped Crys back to their apartment. Once they arrived Michael spun Crys around and smashed his lips to hers taking her off guard.

"You are mine" He whispered huskily against her lips.

"Yours" She replied as he grinned and resumed kissing her roughly. The next morning Crys woke up to her phone blaring Black Sabbath. She glared at the phone before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Crys thank god we need help like now!" _Dean exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"What happened?" She sat up slightly.

"_Sam is in pain with his wings again and we don't know what to do!"_

"Sorry Dean can't help ya"

"_What! Why?" _

"Michael has me under house arrest plus my wrist is cuffed to the bed" She explained as she heard Michael muttered 'damn right'.

"_What do we do?!" _

"Call Castiel or Gabriel!" She said before hanging up the phone.

"Can you un cuff me now?" She asked Michael who was thinking about it.

"Nah I think you still need to learn you're lesson after yesterday" He said pinning her down so he was above her.

"Again?" She whined. He grinned and nodded then kissed her while flaring out his wings in a dominant position.


End file.
